Lightening
Lightening is the younger brother of Thunderstorm. He is the mate of Everest and a Cartoonist Pup for the Adventure Bay Newspaper. He is owned by XxVampwolfiexX Appearance Lightening is a short, male Alaskan Malamute. His face, paws and undercoat is white while his haunches are tannish and the rest of him black. Lightening also has blazing light blue eyes with an orange collar and tag with a pencil, paintbrush and paw print in 5 different colors. Similar to his best friend-Chase-, he has pointed ears, a square curve-like face and markings like a German Shepherd's. Lightening also wears a yellowish apron when painting or drawing his comics for the newspaper. Personality Lightening can be a bit of a troublemaker, like his brother Thunderstorm. He can go against the rules but always knows when to stop unlike Thunderstorm, which causes trouble to the point, action needs to be taken. As Lightening grows, he becomes less of a troublemaker and starts to become caring and considerate. Lightening loves his family, often drawing things for them at their request for free. He can be very stern over Thunderstorm's son when he pranks with his twin daughters. Lightening also is extremely protective and stubborn, often doing what he thinks is right for his family and himself. If Lightening had to fight his brother to keep the rest of his family safe, he would do so, despite the high chance of him losing. Bio Lightening was born in Nome, Alaska with his older teen brother, Thunderstorm and mother, Daisy. The family of three lived a poor, stray life, Daisy scavenging in the trash and begging humans for food to feed her pups. Lightening and Thunderstorm therefore made a truce to never go anywhere alone and always guide each other through the hardest of times. It wasn't long until they found out about sled dogs and began watching them race everyday from the shadows. Knowing the family could have a better life, Thunderstorm urged his mother to join with them. When Lightening found out, he refused because of his hatred for snow and that Thunderstorm never consulted him first. The brothers argued about being selfish and it was decided that Thunderstorm would be a sled dog by himself. Lightening barely watched the races anymore, tending to his weakening mother and stealing the food the humans or "mushers" brought to Thunderstorm's team. Furious, Thunderstorm ambushed Lightening when he went out to steal more food in the middle of the night. In a death stance, Lightening agreed to leave Nome for his survival. So, the next day he got on the back of a train to no specific location with his mother, Daisy. When, they arrived at a town called Adventure Bay, Lightening and his mom loved the kind and easy town, begging for food more than stealing it. One icy day, Lightening found his hind paw stuck in the tracks of a train. He tried calling for help and telling the coming train to stop but the ice made it faster. A second before the train prepared to crash into him, a husky pushed him out of the way, and the two toppled over each other, shocked. Lightening instantly crushed for the husky and it wasn't long until she was introduced to the PAW Patrol. Sadly, when Lightening remembered about his mother, he found out she went back to Nome for his brother. Everest comforts him and she quickly finds himself attracted more than ever to the pup. Shortly, Lightening is recruited as a Cartoonist Pup for the PAW Patrol, sharing his talents with them and making sure to contact them with his Pup Tag if he sees any danger while strolling and drawing the scenery. A few months later, Lightening finds his passion. Drawing. He finds his ideas in his head coming out on paper. He is invited to join the Adventure Bay Newspaper crew, and he joyfully agrees. He is given a Pup Pack to keep all his special tools in from the PAW Patrol as an award. But in the coming month, Chase recognizes that Lightening had been including more love drawings and comics than his usual epic ones. He confronts Lightening and the Alaskan Malamute is a stuttering and blushing mess. Chase manages to get Lightening's secret out-that he loves Everest. Chase laughs before giving his friend a good message. He had been in the same situation with Skye and it wasn't long until they began dating. Lightening hastily asks Everest and she agrees, sparking both their love and Lightening and Chase's friendship. Their love rises and after a year, Lightening passionately asks Everest if she would marry him. On the verge of crying, Everest nods without words and after five nervous months, Lightening talks about starting a family. At first, Everest is slow and steady about the thought but it isn't long until she agrees and in 2 months, Everest gives birth to two twin daughters. Lightening's drawing gets back on track and he starts drawing a comic about the adventure of two kittens and two dogs called Adventuring the Bay, which gets many hits and wins four Tony Bay awards. But all good things must come to an end. In Summer, when the puppies are old enough to walk, Thunderstorm appears with a puppy shortly after a train rescue mission. After explaining who he is, Lightening is called on his Pup Tag and to his dismay, he meets with his brother. Thunderstorm brought his only son-Richard-with him, saying that their mother contacted him that their was a better place to live. After he mentions her death of old age and-once again-hunger, he is give much attention from the PAW Patrol for his loss and "incredible" journey. Chase, notices his pal's attitude and Lightening sharply explains the whole thing about his brother to him. Now angered, Chase promises to watch Thunderstorm closely and report to Ryder if there's anything going on. Thankful, they bro paw it out before going on their way. After work, Lightening returns to Everest to see Richard chasing their pups. Hiding his anger, Lightening decides to instead talk with his brother, only to get threatened if Lightening spills the beans about his past. Not wanting to be treated like a pup anymore, Lightening attacks Thunderstorm, only to be massively injured. Lightening simply states that a car hit him and during treatment, Chase is the only one to come forward and say that he'll get Thunderstorm for this. Four years later, Lightening and Everest are grandparents to their daughter-Rachel's pups: Hope and Destiny. And also, Turbo's pups: Little Lightening(L), Everest, Tyler and Lyanna. But then everything turns up for Lightening. Thunderstorm is caught stealing Mr. Porter's prize cake for a worldwide competition and Lightening instantly calls Chase. Chase alerts the rest of the PAW Patrol and they have pursue Thunderstorm all the way to a bridge. Lightening sees his blind granddaughter, Lyanna in Thunderstorm's jaws and without second thought, he pushes Everest aside and fights Thunderstorm physically. The two argue while fighting, their blows evenly matched. The same blow after one strikes the same blow. Lightening is pinned in the same situation as before and this time, there is no escaping to another place. Lightening sees Lyanna about to stumble off the bridge and pushes Thunderstorm off and into the gorge with his hind legs. He strikes his head on a rock and that's the last everyone sees of him. Lightening, Everest, Their Daughters, Their Grandchildren and the PAW Patrol reunite, apologizing for making Lightening feel jealous. He forgives them and 10 years later, Everest passes in her sleep. Lightening thanks the PAW Patrol for everything and draws his last comic page, showing the two dogs and two kittens matured and alongside everyone else in Adventure Bay. A year later, he passes and it isn't a long 2 years before every dog PAW Patrol member passes along with Lightening's family and his grandchildren become the new PAW Patrol with Alex as their leader. Trivia Catchphrases * "Radical Art, Dude!" * "I dream of painting, then I paint my dream." * "Paint, Paint, Paint, I cannot wait!" '' * ''"For the love of drawin!/Draw for the love of drawin!" Pup Pack Tools * Pencils With Erasers * Paper * Mini Paint Buckets * Wet Wipes * Paint Palette Fears * Losing at Fights * His family getting injured * Death of others * Gorges and Bridges, it reminds him of his brother's death * Bleeding Friends * Lightening is friends with all of the PAW Patrol, spending more playtime with Chase and Everest. He tends to make friends with someone who can keep up with him and/or he can relate to. Lightening mostly is friends with the male pups, although he'll dress up or try on makeup for Skye without a problem. * Chase is his best friend and they get into play fights quite a lot. He would go out of his way to do something for Chase and Chase would too. Lightening is one of his only friends that get to see his immature side as well! * Marshall and Lightening are also very close. Lightening also saves his tail from his clumsy mishaps, whether it's catching him when he falls or drawing ten pictures for him, he'll do it. He also loves teasing Marshall and Jessie when the two lovebirds are together. * Ever since he became official enemies with Thunderstorm, Lightening began to think about their past and weep ever so often. Skye would usually come along and invite him for a chat which he'll secretly accept. Overtime, they became friends and a shoulder to lean on whenever needed. And anyone who says anything about it will get snapped at from Lightening-if not Skye. * Lightening is friends with some humans and a bird from his job, but mostly everyone he gets to bond with will be his friend. Known Family [http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lightening%27s_Family_Tree Family Tree] Hobbies * Drawing * Painting * Making Comics * Play fighting with Chase * Being praised by the PAW Patrol * Petting * Letting Skye performing girly things on him * Tag * His family * Alone time with Everest * Watching Everest save the day * Cuddles-even though he might find it embarrassing * Grooming * Saving Marshall from his clumsy antics * Sleeping/Relaxing Random * His name is Lightening because he's often the one to strike after his brother's thunder-or mockery of him. * He was suppose to be a husky but because Everest was one already, I changed him to an Alaskan Malamute to change some fur patterns * His breed is inspired by Steele in Balto * He ends up retiring after he finishes teaching his skills to Pablo-his Grandon-in-law-only for Pablo to pass it on to all of his sons, starting a family legacy. * Lightening once had a crush on Chase but quickly snapped out of it when he realized he started acting weird around Everest * Lightening secretly likes dressing up, often not afraid to show it to only the PAW Patrol. Stories He Appears In Stories by Me Songs and Crossovers Creepypasta Stories by Others Collaboration Stories Gallery